Reunited
by Permaburn
Summary: This is a short story AFTER Son of Neptune! Its about everyone reuniting and good times had by all! DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN PJO


**Annabeth POV**

'Percy, Percy, Percy…' I muttered under my breath as I paced around my room. The Argo II was slowly making its way to the Roman camp and I couldn't be giddier.

The thought of his black bed head hair and his salty ocean scent sent shivers down my spine. I miss him terribly and wish he was here right now.

I wish he could hold me and whisper into my ear about how much he loved me. I was tearing up just thinking about it.

Suddenly I felt something holding me. It was warm and familiar, but I didn't dare open my eyes. 'P-Percy?' I asked. 'Hey wise girl' He muttered into my neck.

Tears fell from my face as I sobbed into him. 'I've missed you!' I cried as I held him tightly. 'Missed who?' said a voice. I opened my eyes and Percy was gone. 'Not again…' Tears fell from my face as I continued to sob.

'Oh my gods! Annabeth are you ok?' said Piper as she sat me on my bed. She rubbed my back and let me lay my head on her shoulder.

'Lately, I've seen Percy and felt him hold me. I just…I miss him so much.' I said with a shaky breath. 'Aw! That's so romantic!'

I was about to punch her in the face, but I remembered that she was the daughter of Aphrodite. 'Yeah well, I'm going to go get some fresh air.'

I quickly got out of there before she could stop me and ran out to the deck.

I went to the edge and looked out at the cities and land below us. I looked across the deck and saw demigods that helped keep the ship flying, running around constantly busy.

I walked over to Leo as he was concentrating on trying to keep the ship from going off course. Before I could say or do anything he read my thoughts. 'An hour Annabeth, so calm down.'

He said without looking at her. I sighed and walked to the kitchen for something to eat. Gods, it was bad enough that I couldn't see my seaweed brain, but now I'm seeing him everywhere! Gods I sound insane, I just need some Orange juice.

I was about to open the door, when I heard Piper and Jason talking. I'm not usually a creeper, but I just had to know what they were talking about.

Jason sounded sorry and Piper sound like she was crying. 'Piper, I really do like you but, I have a girlfriend.' Piper sobbed harder at that.

'I understand Jason, I really do but it's not fair! I have wonderful memories with you and I… It's just… It's not fair!' She screamed as she stormed out completely ignoring me.

I poked my head in 'Jason, you alright?' He sighed and rubbed his eyes. 'Yeah, just tired. Piper came in to tell me about what happened with you and she tried to kiss me but-' I cut him off.

'I understand' I said smiling. 'Thanks, here, I was going to drink some OJ but I'm no longer in the mood.' He sighed as he pushed a glass of orange juice to me. 'Thanks Jason.'

I said as I smiled half-heartedly at him. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off. I felt kind of bad for those two.

Piper loves him and he likes her back, but he already has a girlfriend and I bet getting closer to her is making him feel more and more guilty. But I guess that's just the life of a demigod (as in life sucks.)

I remember the day before Percy disappeared. It was I real slap in the face from Hera.

It was a bright and sunny afternoon and camp was finally becoming peaceful. Kids ran around playing games, others trained or climbed the rock wall, and couples walked around holding hands and spending time together. Percy claimed he had a surprise for me and told me to wait by the beach and that's what I did.

I sat down squinting because the water was reflecting the sun into my eyes.

Suddenly I felt something grab me from behind and pick me up. 'P-Percy? Put me down right now!' I screamed as he laughed. 'How about…NO!' He yelled as he ran towards the ocean.

One good thing about being the girlfriend of the son of the sea god is that the water is always perfect. Percy made us go far, far, far away from shore, reaching depths that would crush us (another perk.)

He put an air bubble around us and turned me in his arms. 'I got you something.' He said sweetly as he kissed my lips. He pulled out a huge pearl the size of a big marble.

I smirked 'You think that will impress me Percy Jackson? That's cheating.' He knitted his brows. 'How so?' I giggled, he looked so cute. 'You got that using your powers and that's cheating.' I said smiling.

He chuckled 'It's no normal pearl though and it took me weeks to find it. I grants you power over the the ocean, so long as its given to you by a lord of the water.' I gasped

'You mean, I can manipulate the water like you?' He laughed. 'Sort of, you won't have complete control like me but you will can to an extent. You are basically a daughter of Poseidon now!'

My face was grim.

'Don't joke like that Percy. I may not get along with my mom, but I respect the fact that I am her child.' Percy's face drooped and he looked down. 'Sorry' he muttered.

'I still love it though.' A said giving him a smile. He smiled back and we kissed. Just then a dolphin swam by and its voice echoed in my head '_Get a room you two!_'

Me and Percy shared a laugh and continued to kiss.

'Annabeth?' Suddenly, I was yanked out of my memory as Leo came in. 'We will be there soon so go ahead and take a nap.'

I smiled at him. 'Sure Leo.' He smiled back at ran off as the ship started to turn slightly. I walked back to my cabin room and laid on my bed and tried to sleep.

I felt the arms of Percy snake around my waist as kissed my neck. 'Goodnight Wise girl.' He whispered.

**Thanks for reading! I'll be updating soon so don't worry! Please reveiw and tell me if you like it! Sorry about it jumping around alot, I kinda lost interest in writing it but then started writing again later so... PEACE OUT!**

**- A son of Ares**


End file.
